JD juertes declaraciones
by Nozomi blood
Summary: ellos vuelven al igual que los problemas, ellos cambien al igual que los sentimientos por eso sienten diferentes cosas a las de antes ¿quieres saber que pasa?


**Episodio 1-el peor inicio para la major historia.**

**-diálogos-**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**(**_Mis pensamientos_**)**

***sonidos… o intentos***

**Este fic esta hecho para todos los fans de las PPGZ que están enamorados si les gustó esperen la próxima semana el próximo capitulo creado por mí:**

**Nozomi Blood (dueña del fanfic), mi amigo Yuki-Ryu (me ayuda a crear las peleas entre Butch y Kaoru), Aika (escenas románticas) Rina Moon (mi consejera) Sugerencias, comentarios en los revews.**

**Mojo: -¡cállense mocosos, me desconcentran!- dijo un mono tamaño familiar en una casa**

**x: -¡¿de que?! Jamás haces nada-se quejó un chico de pelo azabache con una coleta baja, el pelo lacio y con la piel un poco pálida que usaba una camisa color negra, unos jeans negros y una chamarra color verde obscura (**_en mi opinión muy sexy. Calificación del 1-10: 10.5_**). Unos ojos verdes y unos bíceps *¬*****_(_**_ok. No, bueno olviden lo último)_

**x: -si mono tonto jamás haces nada que sirva- dijo un pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Brick con unos perfectos ojos color sangre que portaba una sudadera color roja y unos botines converse rojos con un pantalón azul obscuro con una gorra roja con negro. El pelo lo tenía un poco largo casi rosando los hombros. (**_Calificación: 10)_

**x-¡hey no lo culpen!- los reprendió un chico rubio con ojos como el mar y piel un poco blanca que respondía al nombre de Boomer (como un gringo) que usaba unos zapatos vans con cuadros negros y blanco como de ajedrez, una camisa aeropostale de de manga larga con rayas color azul y blanco. Encima un chaleco color azul obscuro con gorro, un pantalón de mezclilla gris.**

**(QUE BIEN TENGO UN HIJO QUE SI ME APRECIA)**

**Boomer: -no es su culpa ser un idiota- mojo se callo de espaldas y a Brick y a Butch les salió una gotita tipo anime. *wiiiiiuuuuu* se vieron unas luces rojas y azules y se oyeron unas patrullas y como sonaba que unas puertas se abrían**

**Boomer: -¡el camión de los helados!- Brick le dio un zape a Boomer y se acerco a la ventana lentamente**

**Mojo: -chamacos inútiles, ¡¿ahora que hicieron mocosos malcriados?!-**

**Policía: -ellos nada, usted si- entro sin permiso un policía en la pequeña pero lujosa casa –wow, esto es como una mansión- dijo otro policía admirando la casa**

**Mojo: -¿si si si, aquí tengo dinero para pagar la fianza de lo que hagan hecho esta vez los chicos?- dijo buscando dinero de un monedero color rosa con encaje. Pero un policía tomo a los chicos de sus brazos y los subiendoos a unas patrullas, como estos no tenían poderes no lograron hacer nada para evitar que se los llevaran,**

**Mojo: -hey ¿que les están haciendo a mis hijos?-**

**Policía: -no queremos su dinero solo se los quitaremos por ser un mala madre-**

**Mojo: -¡que soy hombre, y regréseme a mis hijos o si no los voy ah…!-, un policía electrocuto a Mojo y el cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral. Intento levantarse pero con eso ganó otra descarga seguida de otras 4 que llamaba la atención de los chicos y al parecer lo disfrutaban mucho. **

**-¿lo ayudamos?- dijo Boomer con un tono preocupado asomándose por la ventana.**

**-shh cállate- dijo Butch quien al parecer disfrutaba la función con palomitas y refresco en mano**

**Brick: -hey, mínimo comparte ¿no?- Butch escondió las palomitas tras el**

**Butch: -jamás- Brick se le abalanzó para quitárselas**

**Boomer: -Brick, Butch, chicos, ¡idiotas!- ambos dejaron de matarse para voltear a verlo:**

**Boomer: -¿acaso vamos a permitir que maten a la persona que nos da de comer, que nos dio una casa y un vestido?-(literalmente) ambos se voltearon a ver y a un unisonó le gritaron:**

**-¡sí!- para después seguir matándose por el alimento. Después de aproximadamente 3 minutos un policía dijo:**

**Policía: -creo que fue suficiente- (¿para dejarlo inconsciente o para matarlo?) pensó Boomer mientras le salía una gotita anime de la cabeza y veía como Mojo se levantaba provocando que otro policía, como reflejo, le diera otra descarga, lo cual hizo que este se cayera al suelo.**

**Mientras en el parque central:**

**Una chica de pelo azabache y piel un poco aperlada hacia piruetas con una patineta negra marca "Rotten Apple"**

**X: -oh eso fue impresionante- dijo una chica de cabello color rubio y ojos azules**

**-¿no lo crees Momoko?-**

**Momoko: -¿ah?, oh si claro genial- dijo una chica de pelo color naranja y unos ojos extrañamente color rosas que no dejaba de comer.**

**Kaoru-hay Momoko deberías de dejar de comer tanto chocolate, vas a subir de peso- dijo dejando de hacer sus piruetas para sentarse en la banca donde ellas estaban**

**Momoko: -si, si, lo se dejare de comer chocolate- Momoko guardo su bolsa de chocolates en su mariconera y Miyako y Kaoru asintieron con la cabeza con orgullo -ahora comeré gomitas- Miyako y Kaoru se cayeron de espaldas tipo anime**

**Miyako: -Momoko no tienes remedio-, ella volteó un poco molesta y con la boca llena de gusanitos de gomitas lo cual arruino su pronunciación**

**Momoko: -no woy a enwordar, edshtoy cumiendo, lo cual esh unia neschecidad bashica para ladsh perdshonash- dijo en un ambiente muy intelectual y con una cara de matemática que sorprende cuando hablamos de ella**

**Kaoru: -pues las personas van a seguir con esa necesidad, porque tu necesidad va a dejar a los demás con la necesidad- (¿?) Miyako y Kaoru empezaron a reír. Momoko cruzo los brazos y se volteó a ver a otro lado lo cual hizo que se percatara de la apresurada patrulla que iba pasando.**

**Momoko: -chicas, una ambulancia-**

**Kaoru: -si Momoko y por haya va pasando Justin Beaver- dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras ponía sus mano sobre su nuca. Momoko tomo sus cachetes, lo cual provoco que ella hiciera una mueca graciosa y la volteo hacia donde iban pasando las patrullas**

**Momoko-¡¿ya vez?!-**

**Kaoru: -¡si ya entendí suéltame, ¿Qué crees, que no duele?!- Momoko la soltó de mala gana y Kaoru se empezó a sobar las mejillas que le quedaron rojas de dolor -¡au, mugre cangrejo, tu no tienes manos tienes pinzas!- Miyako vio que se avecinaba una pelea hací que se puso entre ellas dos para evitarla.**

**Miyako: -¡niñas, basta ¿Qué no ven que tenemos que actuar?!-**

**Momoko y Kaoru: -cierto- las tres fueron a un callejón (**_ve tu a saber de donde encontraron uno tan cerca_**) a transformarse.**

**-Blossom-**

**-Bubbles-**

**-Butercupp- **

**-PPGZ-**

**Las tres salieron del callejón de donde estaban y emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde se dirigían las unidades policiacas: cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron donde se encontraban: la casa de Mojo, vieron a los chicos matándose dentro de una patrulla y a Mojo tirado en el suelo con ojos en espiral y un poco quemado. Estaban confundidas, las tres se acercaron a la patrulla y Bombón puso su mano en la puerta, al abrirla los tres cayeron al suelo, en ese mismo instante Bellota los atrapo y les ato las manos (**_tampoco se de donde saco la cuerda… y la verdad me da flojera inventarlo_**) los tiro al piso con desprecio**

**-ok, ¿díganos que pasa aquí?- dijo Burbuja con los brazos cruzados**

**-hola Burbuja- Boomer la saludo con cara de *u* y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF, incluyendo a Miyako**

**-bueno- comenzó Brick -acaban de llegar unos estúpidos del orfanato que nos quieren llevar ahí que por que nuestra mama no es buen ejemplo-**

**-el se opuso- continuó Butch**

**-y le dieron una descarga eléctrica- termino Boomer ya con los pies en la tierra**

**-ya pasaron 4 años desde la ultima vez que la vimos- dijo Brick en un tono entre frio y sexy que hizo que Bombón se sonrojara **

**-sigues siendo la misma enana Bellota- dijo Butch en tono de burla**

**-y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota-**

**-¿el mismo idiota sexy?- dijo con una mirada seductora que hizo que Kaoru se sonrojara**

**-¡no, el mismo idiota pervertido!, ¿no entiendo quien pensaría de esa manera cuando se habla de ti?- dijo mientras que se ponía las manos en la nuca y se volteaba de espaldas**

**-¿tu quizás?- Miyako y Momoko pusieron una cara picara**

**Momoko:-uy Kaoru, ¿primero Ryu y luego Butch?- dijo dándole uno leves golpecitos con el codo**

**Miyako: -si Kaoru, ¿Quién sigue?- dijo Miyako riendo discretamente, (¿¡QUIEN ES RYU!?)**

**Kaoru: -¡¿Qué?!, ¡claro que no eso es patético ¿de donde sacan eso?!-**

**Momoko: -oh vamos Kaoru no ocultes tu sentimientos- **

**Brick: -eh, perdonen por no entender su loca y extraña platica pero…- volteó a ver con una cara picara a Butch -¿quien es Ryu?- Butch puso una cara de enojo, Kaoru se sonrojo, Boomer no entendía y la verdad solo estaba viendo a Miyako, quien junto a Momoko y Brick miraban pícaramente a los verdecitos. Momoko se puso la mano extendida al lado derecho de su mano como si fuera a contar un secreto y dijo/grito:**

**Miyako: -el novio de Kaoru-**

**Kaoru: -¿a si Burbuja, y que me dices de Taka-chan?- dijo mirando con enojo a rubia, quien se ruborizo un poco y volteó a ver de reojo al rubio y luego le dio como arco reflejo un golpe a la verde lo cual provocó risas incontrolables por parte de los chicos.**

**Un oficial se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban y quitándose sus lentes levantó a los tres chicos tomándolos de las cuerdas que los contenían**

**Policía: -chicas, ya no hay espacio en la patrulla con el mono en ella, ¿creen que podrían escoltarlos?- como todos sabemos, ellas no se pueden negar por tener su puesto de heroínas.**

**Todo el camino estuvo callado y fue largo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que cada uno notara cuanto había cambiado su contraparte: la piel de Momoko dejo de ser de un color claro, su cabello pasó de ser un color claro a un deslumbrante color naranja intenso y su estatura aumento hasta que llego a medir 1.64, que son tres centímetros menos que Brick, quien se cambio el corte de pelo: estaba un poco mas corto que la vez pasada.**

**Con los vedes:**

**El cabello de Kaoru paso de ser algo alborotado a ser un poco lacio y se lo dejo crecer hasta que le llegara a los hombros, se pinto las puntas del pelo color obscuro que resaltaba a contra luz, su estatura aumento pero aún hací le llegaba muy apenas a la nariz a Butch. Quien la verdad ya se había desarrollado: su camisa al cuerpo dejaba que se notaran sus bíceps bien definidos, su pelo se alació y se había perforado la oreja de la parte superior (como por el cartílago).**

**Los azules:**

**Miyako no había cambiado mucho excepto por su cabello que había crecido por debajo de los hombros, y estaban mas enchinadas de lo normal, Boomer se cambió el corte del pelo a un poco mas corto mas o menos como Justin Beaver solo que con sus partido de la frente natural.**

**Yyyyyy eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por leer perdonen si estuvo muy largo pero si no te aburriste en los primeros renglones espera el próximo capitulo y ahora el avance diario:**

**En el próximo capitulo de "JD juertes declaraciones"…**

**Una nueva persona se convierte en la nueva madre soltera de los chicos, ¿será que ella los haga cambiar?, ¿acaso un posible reencuentro creara unos nuevos sentimiento? Descúbralo en el próximo episodio de:**

**"JD juertes declaraciones"… Chao XD.**


End file.
